One Way or Another (A PrussiaxReaderxGermany Story)
by MadiP
Summary: Not my story is actually what my friend wrote. She gave me permission to post it. Please enjoy and comment hopefully there will be more.


You had just about enough of Prussia's mouth. You were just as much a German as he was.

"I am awesome and you are not,''he told you for just about the hundredth time that day. It was starting to seriously piss you off.

Your own sanity finally snapped and you started spitting out a string of German curse words at him. His red and proud eyes turned shocked and he leaned back from you. This being because you were furious enough to get nose-to-nose with him. You aren't the type to say anything, you normally found Ludwig- you're favorite bruder- and hid from Prussia in the safe haven of his room.

You raised your fist and punched Prussia directly on the nose and then again on the mouth. It took him a moment to actually let it sink in even if the pain was there immediately after contact. He'd been knocked to the floor with the force of the impact. You had more strength in those two punches than you ever even knew you had in your entire body at all.

Gilbert's red eyes soon were staring at yours. You'd frozen in your spot right there and stared back at his evenly heighted eyes with a clear fear. His anger was more controlled than usual and it was so silent. It scared you with how quiet it was and you paused. You didn't know if you should keep standing up to him or turn and run to Ludwig for help. Surely he would understand and so you chose the latter of the choices.

However, it was like Gilbert knew which you were going to pick and grabbed your ankle when you'd taken a couple running steps up the stairs. You were brought down roughly against the wooden staircase and Gilbert was still harshly holding your ankle in a spraining twist. It hurt so much and even though squirming made the pain worse, you continued to squirm.

The Prussian obviously took that as submissiveness and loosened his grip. This wasn't the Gilbert you knew. He'd gone dark and it was purely terrifying. You took the moment of his hesitation and easily slipped your botted foot up to make another harsh contact with his mouth. He didn't fall this time, but it staggered him enough to allow you to get yourself up and run back up the steps. The pain in your nearly sprung ankle kept you from doing anything but running to the end of the seemingly mile-long hallway.

Your heart began pounding and it was unbearable. Gilbert stared at your retreating form with vicious blood-red eyes but you had to keep going. As you reached the end of the hallway your hand reached for Ludwig's bedroom door knob, but Gilbert's quickly covered yours and your mouth. His pale lips hovered just beside your ear.

''You're not going to run into Bruder's room and get away just like that, mein frau,''his voice was lower than normal but of course was keeping him from being heard.

You both knew that just beyond the two-inched door there was your safety. A tall and very muscular German. Your bright blue eyes that matched Ludwig's filled to the brim with tears, but you didn't dare let one fall. Ludwig had taught you that simple gesture will show the attacker that he'd won.

Prussia's hand grasped your wrist and tightened roughly on your mouth. A very faint whimper escaped your lips and you knew for dead sure that there was going to be dark bruises on both areas. Your body moved a little, trying to get away from the sick German when his voice became softer. His words being even more vile than before.

"Er wird dich nicht retten diesmal1,''he said cruelly.

The tears fell. You couldn't stop them because you knew that once Germany started on his paperwork that he rarely stopped for anything. Surely he heard the loud thuds but it was often that Gilbert picked on you and both of you wrestled together. Ludwig would shrug it off.

But then the door opened and Ludwig froze at the sight. His own bright blue eyes horrified at his older brother's actions.

You stared up at Ludwig, pleading for him to help you as you squirmed in Gilbert's grasp. Ludwig's expression went firm with very controlled anger. Gilbert slowly looked into Ludwig's eyes and stepped back from you. Ludwig walked quickly up to Gilbert and grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar, pulling them chest to chest.

His words shocked you more than anything though,'' Sie werden nie berühren sie wieder. Your einsamkeit has nothing to do with what you've done. Weder stolz2."

The things coming out of your Bruder's mouth caused more tears to fall as you watched them glare at each other. You knew once Ludwig started saying entire sentences in German...he was livid. No, beyond livid. Gilbert looked away with a scoff and shoved Ludwig off of him. Gilbert then started to walk away.

"lhre3 sick,'' Ludwig said at the retreating figure.

For a few good minutes, Gilbert stood there with his back to both of you. Ludwig put a protective hand on your shoulder and you waited. You heard a low chuckle slip through Gilbert's lips.

He looked back at you both from over his shoulder,'' The awesome me apologizes. Einsamkeit has more to do with it than you think.''

The look in his red eyes made you want to forgive him, but you knew you couldn't. To be honest with yourself, his actions had made you sick to your stomach. Gilbert's madness had resided but you just couldn't forgive him...not yet.

Ludwig finally brought you out of your thoughts by making you face him. He wiped at some tears that you didn't even realize had been there. His eyes that were exactly like yours had a softness in them that you rarely got to see.

"Are you ok,'' he asked and hugged you.

You were slightly taken back by the action but hugged back gently. ''Yes...I'm fine,'' you answered in a rather small voice. Finally you had stepped back from Ludwig and went to bed. He didn't let you go alone however. For the next few days he wouldn't let you do much of anything alone.

Every single time you came across Gilbert in that house it was like time had completely stopped just for him to stare at you with that sad and apologetic expression. It was beginning to tear away at you.

1He will not save you this time.

2You will never touch her again…loneliness…neither proud


End file.
